


Dean's Heaven

by AmieWritesFic



Series: SPN Fill-in-the-blank [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kelly Kline is a Heller, M/M, Post-Canon, Supportive Jack Kline, Supportive Sam Winchester, no beta we die like men, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmieWritesFic/pseuds/AmieWritesFic
Summary: What happened after the brothers reunited on the bridge? Well, they went to find the rest of Team Free Will 2.0.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Fill-in-the-blank [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121711
Kudos: 21





	Dean's Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i refuse to believe this didn't happen.

As decades pass on Earth, it only was mere minutes in heaven. So in Dean’s short drive to the bridge, Sam lived through to an old age. Much like with Dean’s death, Sam was greeted in heaven by Bobby. They had a similar conversation about the new look of heaven and the lack of walls. Sam, however, asked more questions than Dean did regarding what heaven had become with Jack taking the reins as God. He learned that some of the souls in heaven had opted to have homes similar to those they had on Earth or in their previous personal heavens. Sam also learned that Kelly Kline was one of those souls and that Jack frequented her home. He decided that once he was able to reunite with Dean, that is where they should go. Bobby sent him off in the direction Dean and the impala had gone in. 

As Dean looked over the landscape Jack and Cas had created. He knew there was more to explore and that he should have taken the time to find Mary, his father, Charlie, and possibly look for Cas, who had somehow escaped the Empty. He heard footsteps behind him. Dean knew those lumbering footsteps from a mile away. “Hey Sammy.” 

The brothers took a few moments to catch up. Sam told Dean about his son and his life after hunting. Sam then relayed the information Bobby gave him and the brothers made their way to Kelly’s house. Kelly answered quickly after their knocking and hugged the men who helped her and raised her son. There were not enough words for her to thank them for helping Jack be the best version of himself. 

As Dean pulled back from Kelly’s hug, his eyes drifted to a seating area where Jack was talking to a man. Dean could only see the back of his head, his slightly out of place black hair, the back collar of a khaki coat, broad shoulders. Without a word, he politely pushed past Kelly and Sam towards the unseen man. As he spoke, his voice came out small and broken, “Cas…”

At the sound of Dean’s voice, the man paused. “Hello, Dean.” he said as he stood and turned. Before Cas could say anything else, Dean closed the space between them. He placed his hands on either side of Cas’s face and stared into his eyes, as if he were memorizing every inch, every hair, every feature, every pore, every atom. “...Dean?”

Dean didn’t let Cas keep talking. Instead he leaned in and connected their lips. The room was silent with the exception of Cas’s sudden inhale. When they broke apart, they were still nose to nose. “I love you too. I didn’t get to say it before, but I love you too, Cas.” He whispered before they kissed again.

Sam. Kelly, and Jack all looked on as quietly as possible. Sam had had the pleasure of seeing these two be ‘basically married’ for years, so it was only a matter of time. Jack was giddy. He was very happy to see his dads finally together. Kelly had always thought there was something more with the two men. When Castiel was protecting her, she would sit and hear him go on and on about the Winchesters. If he spoke of Sam, it was very familial, but when he spoke about Dean, it reminded her of when she and her friends used to talk about boys in high school and college. But after a moment, it was a little awkward for the rest of them to be standing there. Sam cleared his throat and gestured for him, Jack, and Kelly to go to a different room. 

Slightly embarrassed and slightly out of breath, Cas and Dean pulled apart and sat on the couch. “How did you get out of the Empty?”

“Once the Empty took Billie and I, they still could not go to sleep. Jack reached out to them and struck a deal. To release me to heaven in return for everlasting sleep. I don’t know how he did it, but I do know that one moment I’m in the Empty, and the next, I’m standing outside Kelly’s door. He’s really something, that kid of her’s.”

“Of ours.” Dean said with a smile, “And don’t sell yourself short, Cas. I hear you had a hand in everything here, too.”

“Barely.” Cas took Dean’s hand. 

The two talked alone for a little while before the others came to join them. They talked, they laughed, they enjoyed life as a family. Eventually, Cas and Dean excused themselves to go to one of the homes that was set aside specifically for the Winchesters. Once they were inside, the two newly requited lovers took the time to fully explore the feelings that had both fought and tried to conceal in life. As Dean lay, with Cas in his arms, he knew that as much as he loved the Impala, his brother, or the freedom he had in this afterlife; his true heaven was here with Cas and he would never deny himself this feeling ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more head cannon that is stuck in my head. If you like/liked Glee, feel free to read those fics I wrote.


End file.
